A device has been devised which extracts a feature value from a converted image that is obtained by performing image conversion of an input image and detects an object using a statistical learning method, such as SVM (Support Vector Machine) or Boosting. Feature values, for example, may be those described in Patent Literature 1, Non-Patent Literature 1, and Non-Patent Literature 2. The feature value described in Non-Patent Literature 1 is called an LBP (Local Binary Patterns) feature value, and the feature value described in Non-Patent Literature 2 is an improvement of the LBP feature value described in Non-Patent Literature 1, and is called an extended set of local binary patterns.